Besos mortales y dragones caidos
by Dralyz
Summary: El destino teje sus hilos, y, aunque hermosos al principo; pueden ser tenebrosos y mortales. OneShot


¡Saludos a todos! Aquí tenéis este Oneshot, lo he escrito de carrerilla, sin poder parar ni un segundo. Y este es el resultado. Espero vuestros reviews.

¡Sed malas/os!

**Advertencia:** Poco que decir, salvo el hecho de que es un fic dramático

**Disclaimer:** Como todo el mundo sabe, estos personajes son parte de la herencia de J.K Rowling.

**BESOS MORTALES Y DRAGONES CAIDOS**

Mis dedos recorren suavemente la tela de terciopelo rojo en la que ella estuvo tumbada hace tan sólo unos días.  
He intentado olvidarla, pero no puedo.  
El dulce aroma de su cuerpo todavía impregna la cama, el timbre de su bellísima risa aún resuena entre las paredes sin querer escapar de aquí, como deseando atormentar mi frágil ser con el recuerdo de aquella mujer que aún amo.  
Fui un esclavo, atento a cada palabra que pudiera salir de esos carnosos labios de color carmesí.  
Me enseñó a amar con todo mi ser. Me condenó.  
Apoyo mi mejilla en la almohada, buscando sin suerte su silueta, marcada en el colchón. Pero lo único que consigo es dejar surcos de dolor, de sangre, pues no puedo parar de llorar.  
Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos, impidiéndome distinguir la foto que nos hicimos los dos el verano pasado.  
Sé que se ve el Valle de Godric, y dos jóvenes, que, abrazados amorosamente, contemplan la luz de la luna llena.  
He visto tantas veces esa imagen… Pero ahora sólo veo dos negras siluetas.  
Deseo partir el marco, estrujar con mis manos el papel hasta que quede reducido a una pequeña esfera y tirarla al suelo con todas mis fuerzas o agitar la varita con furia y quemarlo.  
Pero no tengo fuerzas para hacer tal cosa, la foto quedaría reducida a cenizas, pero el sentimiento seguiría aquí.  
Aún la amo.

De nada me sirve ser el Gran Harry Potter, el Niño-que-vivió y acabó con Lord Voldemort. Siempre decían que era un Gryffindor de la cabeza a los pies, valiente y arrojado; pero de ese Harry no queda nada más que el recuerdo. Soy un león desdentado y sin melena que lo único que desea es arrojarse desde la torre más alta del castillo y acabar con todo de un plumazo.

Preferiría tener una nueva lucha a muerte con el Señor Tenebroso a pasar por esta traición.

Hace ya cuatro años que terminamos Hogwarts, y lo hicimos con honores. Ron, en contra de todo pronóstico, fue aceptado en un reconocido equipo de quidditch como guardián, Hermione consiguió que su plataforma a favor de los derechos elfitos fuera mas allá creando un nuevo dpto. en el ministerio y yo luzco con orgullo la capa de auror.

Del resto de los alumnos de nuestra promoción no se sabe mucho, quizá el que más ha terminado destacando es Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy murió en Azkaban, hundido en la mas profunda humillación publica, pero Malfoy hijo consiguió que todo el mundo creyese sus palabras de perdón, alegando que era su padre el que movía todos y cada uno de los hilos. El hurón fundo una gran empresa de seguridad mágica después de pasarse a nuestro bando; lo que añadió una considerable cantidad de galeones a sus ya de por si rebosantes cuentas de Gringotts.

Ron se quedó con la Madriguera, ya que sus padres se mudaron a un bonito piso del Londres muggle junto con Ginny. La relación entre ella y yo no duró demasiado. En cuanto terminó séptimo decidimos que lo mejor era tomar caminos diferentes, tener otras relaciones. Y eso fue lo que pasó: Ginny empezó a salir con un inútil de Ravenclaw y Hermione y yo nos dimos una oportunidad.

Durante muchos años habíamos estado demasiado confusos, todo el mundo pensaba que Ron y ella estaban predestinados, que todas y cada una de las discusiones que tenían los iban acercando un poquito más. Pero lo que auténtico era que interiormente preferimos distanciarnos el uno del otro, no queríamos enamorarnos. Pero Merlin sabe que eso si que era parte del Destino.

Nos fuimos a vivir juntos al Valle de Godric. Levantamos una espaciosa y bonita casa en el solar donde una vez estuvo la casa donde yo di mis primeros pasos. La vida era perfecta.

Ron, Luna y Neville nos visitaban muy a menudo; fue precisamente en una de sus visitas cuando llego una vieja lechuza.

- ¿Esa cosa medio desplumada no es del correo de Hogwarts? - Pregunto Ron mirando por encima de su enorme plato de pollo asado. - Si no lo es, se parece bastante aquella que me mando un Howler en 2º…

Aun riéndose Hermione se levanto de la mesa y abrió la ventana que la lechuza no cesaba de golpear con el pico instando que la abriesen cuanto antes, era un día ventoso y parecía apunto de salir volando, y no gracias a sus alas precisamente.

Ocho pares de ojos siguieron los gestos de mi novia con curiosidad. En cuanto consiguió desatar el pequeñísimo nudo que sujetaba el pergamino a la pata del ave y desenroscó el canuto que habían formado con él, vimos el remitente.

Un escudo dividido en cuatro que todos reconocíamos a la perfección.

-¡Hogwarts! – La sorpresa se notaba en su voz.

- Si ya lo decía yo, soy un as para reconocer caras. Anda, léela - Dijo Ron a la vez que se metía media patata asada en la boca.

Con un pequeño carraspeo, Hermione alzo el pergamino y comenzó a leer

- "Estimados antiguos alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; me complace anunciar que el próximo 1 de Septiembre habrá una fiesta de "bienvenida" para aquellos que traspasaron hace unos años las puertas de nuestro ilustre Colegio y caminaron hacia un futuro en el que ellos eran sus propios profesores..."

El resto de la carta quedo en el aire, al menos para mi persona. Mcgonagall celebrara una Reunión de Antiguos Alumnos, ese era el resumen de lo que en aquel momento me pareció una gran idea.

Ron y Hermione dijeron que era una oportunidad maravillosa para volver a encontrarse con los antiguos compañeros, Luna tardó un poco mas en reaccionar ya que estaba absorta en si misma, pero en cuanto volvió a poner los pies en la tierra acepto ir ella también con una gran sonrisa.

Obviamente yo no podía faltar.

Quedamos en volver a vernos en el andén 9 y ¾ el 1 de Septiembre y volver juntos al pasado.

El Expreso de Hogwarts nos llevo de nuevo al castillo, todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba, las mismas armaduras oxidadas, los fantasmas que nos daban la bienvenida, incluso el techo del Gran Comedor parecía corresponder al de aquella primera noche.

La fiesta fue increíble, todos bailaban y reían recordando viejas travesuras y clases.

Estuve cerca de una hora yendo y viniendo por el comedor, saludando.

Cuando quise volver al lado de Hermione la encontré charlando animadamente con Lavender y otra persona que se encontraba de espaldas. No le veía la cara, pero el cabello rubio platino era fácilmente reconocible: Malfoy.

Ambas habían aceptando el cambio de bando de Malfoy, aunque con reticencias al principio. Tan solo Ron se mantuvo firme: no pensaba acercarse al huron ni por todos los galeones del mundo; al fin y al cabo lo dicho por el rubio eran tan solo eso; palabras. Necesitaban hechos.

No obstante, yo no le hice caso. Me recordaba al caso de Snape… Tanto tiempo jugando a dos bandas tan solo por que era necesario, no porque lo pensara realmente. Quizá el pequeño de los Malfoy se encontraba en la misma situación.

Después de pensarlo un momento, me acerque a ellos y fui introduciéndome poco a poco en la conversación.

Las cervezas de mantequilla y el whisky de fuego hicieron que olvidara antiguas rivalidades y simplemente me divirtiese.

Tenia que reconocer que Malfoy, al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado, era divertido y agradable. La ausencia del cabeza de familia le había permitido liberarse de la opresión de ser un pedante aristócrata continuamente.  
No paramos de bailar en toda la noche. Hasta que mi cuerpo gritó "basta" y tomé asiento.  
Con una bebida en la mano los vi bailar juntos.  
No pude evitar sonreír, era realmente curioso ver a dos seres tan dispares llevarse bien.

Hubiera sido imposible que una Gryffindor sangre sucia y un Slytherin pura sangre compartiesen pasos de baile y risas.

Confiaba en ella.  
De pronto lo vi: Las manos de él recorrieron la delgada cintura de mi amor.  
Ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello.  
Una furia incontenible avanzó por mi cuerpo.  
Me levanté y les pedí explicaciones.  
Con la confusión escrita en sus rostros dijeron que no pasaba nada, los vapores del alcohol reinaban en el ambiente, ellos jamás podrían querer algo entre sí, aclaro Malfoy con una mueca.  
Yo les hice caso. Pero me equivoqué.  
Nos fuimos pronto de la fiesta, mientras Hermione dormitaba en el asiento que había a mi derecha puse mi confianza sobre la mesa y seguimos con la misma vida.

No supe ver lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Hacía caso omiso de las llamadas telefónicas que había, cada vez con más frecuencia, entre ellos; las sonrisas y miradas que se intercambiaban, los pequeños y discretos gestos que se dirigían cuando nos lo encontrábamos en algún evento…  
Estuve ciego por amor.  
Hace dos días me desperté, y Hermione simplemente no estaba a mi lado. Me levanté de la cama pensando que estaría en el piso de abajo, en la cocina. Al bajar por las escaleras comencé a temer que le hubiera pasado algo, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

La busqué por toda la casa, abriendo puerta por puerta con rapidez mientras repetía su nombre extrañado, llamé a su teléfono, pero el silencio era mi única respuesta.  
Regresé de nuevo a la habitación dispuesto a cambiarme de ropa e ir a buscarla. Me quite la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir y cuando fui a coger una camisa la puerta abierta del armario me devolvió de golpe a la cruda realidad.  
Su ropa había desaparecido. Las perchas estaban vacías.  
Un profundo miedo se apoderó de mí.  
Corrí hasta el mueble en el que ambos guardábamos parte de las prendas y con el corazón desbocado abrí los cajones, tan solo para ver que no había absolutamente nada en ellos, estaban vacíos.  
Saqué uno y lo tiré con cólera al suelo, mientras repetía sin para una única sílaba "No"; la repetía como un canto o una plegaria, eso no podía estar pasando, no podía haber estado tan ciego.

Intenté relajarme, un infarto no me iba a servir de nada. Recuerdo que me senté en la cama, con la cabeza gacha, pasando las manos una y otra vez por el cabello, despeinándome, intentaba aclararme las ideas. Respire profundamente y al levantar la mirada lo vi.  
Ahí estaba ese maldito pergamino; una pequeña nota escrita a mano. Letras cursivas y bellas que reconocí enseguida como las de Hermione. Tantos años en clase, viéndola escribir un trabajo tras otro y apuntando pequeñas notas en los bordes de los libros hicieron que no olvidara su caligrafía. Lo había escrito ella.  
Mis ojos saltaban de una palabra a otra. Menos de tres párrafos para decir que me abandonaba. Unas míseras palabras que decían que ya no me amaba.  
Se había ido con él.  
Abrí el cajón de mi mesilla de noche con las manos temblorosas dispuesto a coger la varita y salir cuando me tope con esa cajita que llevaba guardando desde hacía dos semanas, llevaba unos días esperando el momento para dar el paso y decírselo.

Con furia la lancé contra la pared, rebotó y se abrió en el suelo. El sol la dio de lleno y ella brilló burlona.  
Tanto para conseguir el dinero necesario para dar con la alianza perfecta, para pedirla que se casara conmigo.  
Y ahora no podía darle a nadie ese maldito brillante por el que había trabajado duro, jugándome la piel por las mugrientas calles del callejón Nocktorn.  
Me había abandonado.  
Durante todo el día no paré de llamarla por teléfono. Deje muchos mensajes a una máquina que no me podía responder.  
Rompí los muebles. Destrocé en mil pedazos aquellas cartas que nos habíamos mandado antes de irnos a vivir juntos. Tiré al retrete aquel caro reloj que me regaló por mi cumpleaños.  
Me sentía solo y abandonado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que la odiaba, en dedicarle mi ira. Pero era mi amor, y la quería.  
Ahora estoy aquí, encerrado en casa, con la botella del licor más fuerte que he podido conjurar en la mano, sentado en un rincón de la habitación. Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido. Que se haya ido con ÉL. Ahora sé que debí haberle hecho caso a Ron…

Tiro la botella al suelo, y con la varita en ristre bajo las escaleras, tambaleándome. Solo hay una manera de terminar con esto. El maldito hurón no me quitará a mi Hermione, no. Abro la puerta y salgo a la calle. De inmediato noto el aire nocturno de Londres dándome de lleno, pero no puedo disfrutarlo. Sin detenerme para volver a cerrar la puerta noto el característico tirón de ombligo, mi cuerpo da vueltas en algo que podría ser llamado limbo. Aunque desaparecerse es notablemente incómodo y nunca me ha gustado, mi mente está en otro sitio.

Después de unos segundos la vista se me aclara bastante, estoy en un salón gigantesco decorado de forma recargada. Los candelabros sostienen las blancas velas rodeándolas con cuerpos de pequeñas serpientes oscuras, mis pies están sobre una preciosa alfombra tejida por elfos y a la vista absurdamente cara. Doy unos pasos al frente y un cuadro me devuelve la mirada, en el hay tres personajes: una mujer adulta muy atractiva, con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño alto y algunos mechones sueltos y diamantes brillando en su cuello y orejas; un hombre de la misma edad, de pelo largo y expresión seria; y un chico joven, con mirada altanera. Los tres rubios, los tres con claros ojos grises.

Estoy en el salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy.

Me apoyo en una pequeña mesa y cierro los ojos intentando calmarme y respirar cuando una risa femenina me devuelve a la realidad.

Corriendo torpemente las utilizo de guía. Después de algunas vueltas sé que la dueña de esa voz está en la siguiente puerta.

Las risas paran, un libro cae al suelo con un golpe seco. En la biblioteca no se oye nada salvo el crepitar de las llamas.

Puedo imaginar que es lo que ven: a un Harry Potter fuera de si, con los ojos rojizos por el dolor, el cabello alborotado a mas no poder, desaliñado… pero me da igual. Me dirigo hacia Malfoy con pasos firmes.

Hermione se interpone.

- Harry…. Escucha, yo… siento lo que ha pasado, tenía miedo y no qu…

La interrumpo con un gesto e intento adelantar unos pasos, pero ella se coloca nuevamente entre el rubio y yo. Él nos mira mientras mete las manos en la fina túnica verde que lleva, nervioso, pero su expresión le delata: No tiene la varita encima.

_ Harr… -empieza Hermione

La dura mirada que la dedico la hace callar y mirar el suelo mientras las lágrimas empiezan a aparecer en su rostro.

Cojo aire y apunto decididamente a Malfoy.

Hermione grita asustada, y se agarra al brazo derecho de Malfoy. Este la lleva a su espalda, protegiendola.

_Potter, lo que quieres hacer es una estupidez, ella ya…

_¡¡Crucio!!

La maldición da de lleno en el pecho de Malfoy, quien cae al suelo de rodillas mientras una pequeña cantinela de quejidos acallados salen de sus labios. Los mantiene cerrados para que no le oigan gritar. No te preocupes, pienso, gritarás.

_Po..potter, ella ha.. ha elejido, para, no… -intenta decir

_¡¡Crucio!!

Hermione se abalanza sobre Malfoy, protegiendole con el cuerpo mientras su mirada refleja odio.

_¡Te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo! ¡Me has abandonado, por Malfoy! ¡Por ese puto hurón!

Me llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza mientras empiezan a caer mis propias lágrimas.

_Harry, te quería, pero no del mismo modo que a él… escucha, quería explicártelo, pero no encontré el modo. Estoy em..

Descargo mi ira con uno de los estantes, un puñado de libros caen al suelo con estrépito.

_¿No del mismo modo? ¿Qué modo entonces? ¡Por Merlin, no puedo creerlo!

_Potter, ella no te quiere y punto, ¡asúmelo!, no siempre se gana. Cuando la vi supe que había estado equiv…

No dejo que Malfoy termine su frase y le dedico otro de mis hechizos. No pienso dejar que me diga que la ama, me niego. Sé que no es cierto. Soy yo quién esta muriendo por su lejanía, por no estar junto a ella, quién la ama de verdad. Él solo es una serpiente de lengua viperina venenosa.

_ve….¿Ves, Herm…Hermione? _ empieza a decir Malfoy respirando con dificultad_ Te dije que Potter no.. no era como parecía, por eso no quería que nuestro hijo se criara con él.

Me apoyo contra la pared con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, con las palabras repitiendose en mi cabeza sin cesar y el puso tembloroso.

_Draco, por favor…

Hermione suplica llorosa, quiere que el otro guarde silencio. Pero de nada sirve. Las imágenes aparecen en mi mente como en una película: los repentinos mareos, las citas con Luna canceladas por encontrarse mal, todas las veces que se negó a ir a San Mungo… Ese 1 de Septiembre no fue la primera vez que estaban juntos; las miradas que se dirijían eran otras. Y no supe verlo…

Veo a Malfoy levantarse y dar unos pasos vacilantes hacia a mi. Extiende las palmas de las manos instandome a que esté en calma.

Está hablando pero no le escucho, tan solo siento dolor.

Mi brazo se levanta solo, entre brumas veo que apunto a Malfoy. Un susurro y un haz de luz acercándose al pecho del rubio. A cámara lenta veo a Hermione lanzarse para apartarle de la trayectoria. De repente todo se vuelve borroso y caigo al suelo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_ …ambos. Nadie pudo evitarlo. _Escucho decir a un hombre.

Abro los ojos lentamente y giro la cabeza. Distingo la silueta del Ministro de Magia justo cuando se va, una mujer de túnica negra sale tras él y cierra la pesada puerta. Estoy en una habitación hecha de piedra. No reconozco nada.

Nada salvo ese sonido. Un sonido gutural y unas ropas arrastrándose.

Un gran detentor aparece en mi campo de visión, mientras el labio inferior comienza a temblarme, se quita la ajada capucha y se acerca a mi.

Cierro los ojos. Lo entiendo de golpe; en aquella mansión no solo murió Draco Malfoy, si no también Hermione. Y el hijo que ambos esperaban.

A manos de Harry Potter… bajo mi varita.

Yo, que salvé el mundo mágico del mayor mago tenebroso, no fui capaz de evitar asesinar a esas tres personas. Me engañaron, pero lo que me unía a Voldemort fue más fuerte que mi compasión.

Ella se sintió más querida por él… y no lo supe aceptar.


End file.
